realmofadventurefandomcom-20200216-history
Maglubiyet
Maglubiyet, known as The Mighty One or The High Chieftain is the chief deity of goblins and hobgoblins as well as an exarch of Bane. He is a god of war and leadership who rules over the goblin pantheon with an iron fist. As a god of war and a great general he is also known as The Battle Lord. Another of his aliases may be The Iron One, an aspect worshiped by the Grodd goblins. Maglubiyet (Mağlubiyet) means "Defeat" in Turkish. Description Maglubiyet appears as a 11 feet tall, black-skinned goblin with flaming eyes, powerfully-muscled arms and sharp talons. He wields a mighty coal-black battleaxe that constantly drips blood. Realm Maglubiyet's divine realm is Clangor, located on the plane of Acheron. His capital is a fortress city called Grashmog, which translated from the goblin tongue means the "Heart of Battle." The mightiest goblin city in Clangor is Shetring, a fortification with five bridges spanning the River Lorfang. Maglubiyet lives at the bottom of a waterfall of the river in a cavern of magnificently carved steel dripping with moisture. From his throne of flaming iron, Maglubiyet commands the souls of goblins, hobgoblins, and worgs to wage eternal war against the orcish petitioners of Gruumsh. He also employs baatezu, barghests, and yugoloths as mercenaries and commanders to bolster his armies. Maglubiyet allows the gods Khurgorbaeyag and Nomog-Geaya to live in his realm, if only just to keep an eye on them. Worshipers The priests and shamans of Maglubiyet are his mouthpieces on the Material Plane. They fulfill his demands for blood sacrifices by dispatching victims with an axe. They believe that these sacrifices strengthen Maglubiyet. His clergy is almost always drawn from the goblin and hobgoblin races. The tasloi also worship an aspect of Maglubiyet. Maglubiyet communes with his priests through omens. Blood flowing from the edge of an axe, abnormal behavior in worgs and wolves, and speaking directly through shamans in a trance are all ways he makes his will known. Maglubiyet's holy day is the new moon and his holy weapon is the battleaxe. His goblin worshipers are sometimes referred to as the "sons of Maglubiyet." Relationships Maglubiyet is currently served by Khurgorbaeyag, goblin god of slavery, oppression, and morale, and Bargrivyek, the god of co-operation and territory among the goblins. Nomog-Geaya, patron deity of the hobgoblins, also pays fealty to Maglubiyet. Maglubiyet is an unpopular deity with many gods, including those of the elves, dwarves, orcs, and others. Maglubiyet covets the fertility portfolio of Kikanuti, the good-aligned goblinoid goddess of the desert goblins. History Myths and legends In times past, Maglubiyet had two sons who served as his lieutenants. However, in true goblin fashion, he decided that they were a threat. To get rid of them he sent them on suicide missions against the orcs and dwarves until they were slain. Dogma Maglubiyet revels in conflict and destruction and constantly pushes his followers to wage war, particularly against dwarves and gnomes. He encourages goblins to increase their numbers in order to overrun their enemies. As a paranoid god he is prone to destroy lesser goblin deities when he suspects treachery or he thinks they are becoming too powerful. Category:Greater deities Category:Deities from Acheron Category:Monster deities Category:Goblin pantheon